


Embraces for My Love

by iwillphysicallyfiteyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillphysicallyfiteyou/pseuds/iwillphysicallyfiteyou
Summary: Virgil usually isn’t always cuddly, but when he is he needs his Patton.CW: Kissing, Mention of Minor Injury, Slightly Sexual (Nothing Too Bad), and Strong Language.





	Embraces for My Love

Even though Virgil and Patton have been dating for three months now, they’ve only cuddled five times. Of course, Patton is fine with this, if his baby boy didn’t want to cuddle then Patton will 100% respect that. 

 

“Where is Virgil?” Logan asked Patton.

 

“Last time I checked he’s in the shower,” Patton responded.

 

“That was an hour ago.” 

 

All blood drained from Patton’s face. Logan is right, which means that Virgil is either (hopefully) chilling by himself or Roman, or he (unhopefully) fell and hurt his ankle in the shower again.

 

Virgil waddled into the room while wearing an adorable purple shirt and black pajama pants.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Patton said.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Virgil sat on the couch next to Patton and curled into him.

 

Patton can’t help but wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Cuddling with Virgil is a rarity that Patton will never take for granted.

 

“Logan, leave, I wanna suck my boyfriend’s face off.”

 

“Alright.” Logan sunk out of the room.

 

Virgil grabbed the hair at the nape of Patton’s neck and closed the space between them. Virgil moaned as he climbed onto Patton’s lap. 

 

Virgil pulled away before aking, “is everything okay, am I doing anything that you don’t like?”

 

“No, I really like this.” Patton appreciated that Virgil liked to check in with him to make sure he is always comfortable.

 

Virgil smiled and pecked Patton’s lips before resting his head on Patton’s shoulder.

 

“I love you so fucking much, Babe,” Virgil whispered.

 

“Language!”

 

“English.”

 

Patton chuckled as he put a hand on Virgil’s ass and squeezed. Of course, Virgil has given Patton permission to do that whenever he pleased.

 

“I love you too, baby boy.” 

 

Virgil placed gentle kisses on Patton’s neck before climbing off of Patton and snuggling up against him.

 

“You’re so cuddly today,” Patton observed.

 

“Yeah, I guess I’m in a weird clingy mood.” Virgil wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist.

 

Patton gave Virgil a quick kiss on the head before saying, “you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oh, I’m a thing now?” Virgil joked.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Virgil pulled Patton into a deep kiss, and Virgil let out soft moans. Virgil pulled Patton on top of him as he laid down.

 

“Get a room!” Roman yelled.


End file.
